Follow you into the Darkness
by emiko13
Summary: The war is over, but not all is well. The jewel will forever be around, and so well the protectors. Follow them as they try to live with immortality, love, depression, and more.


**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha nor do I own the songs used in this story.**

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

_~ Cold play_

* * *

It was over. Naraku was dead and the jewel shards were all collected. The fight was won by the inutaichi but at a price. While there were no physical injuries, the emotional ones were enough to deal with. They all experienced something that would take years to heal, especially for poor Kagome and Shippo. While they had experienced dangerous situations before, nothing prepared their pure, naïve selves for the carnage that was witnessed that day. Shippo, who while hundred of years in demon years was still a child and was not meant to see all that occurred. The child-like innocence in his eyes were no longer there, instead a hollow haunted look replaced that spark within his once expressive green eyes. Sango got her revenge, and in doing so lost her purpose. Her once confident determined stance was no longer confident, but unsure. Where would she go now that Naraku was gone? What was her purpose? She no longer knew what to do, and pondered amongst the bloody battlefield. Miroku of course no longer had the windscar, but he still felt the occasional shadow pains from his hand. Inuyasha of course was just fine as usual, however he no longer saw kagome as his to protect. Because of this, he had her trained so that she could fend for herself. He now protected Kikyo and took her as his mate-to-be. As soon as the battle was over, he was by her side checking for injuries.

Last but not least, Kagome, also known as the shikon miko, was in the center of it all. She sat amongst the blood and gore staring blankly at the Shikon no tama, her face blank but her eyes expressing her hatred. This jewel was the vain of her existence. If it wasn't for this jewel, Sango would still have her village, shippo would still have his dad, and the many innocent people who died would still be here. As she sat there, thinking of how this jewel caused so much chaos, it gave off this gleam that seemed to signal that it was time.

"Guys" Kagome said, "It's time."

The members of the inutaichi slowly got up from their positions and gathered around Kagome. When they surrounded her, the jewel gleamed and let off this light that surrounded Kagome. The guys stood in battle positions, ready to shield her from any who dared to come towards them.

* * *

* Inside the Jewel*

* * *

"Kagome"

"…"

"Kagome…"

Kagome quickly looked up in front her trying to locate the person. She heard her name again near her right and set off in that direction. Within 10 feet of her stood a beautiful woman in battle gear.

"Midoriko!"

The woman turned to Kagome, a small smile on her face.

"Welcome my child. You have finally defeated Naraku and by purifying the jewel, you helped me to defeat my foe as well."

Kagome looked her and smiled.

"Does this mean that my quest is finally over? Will we be able to wish upon the jewel and live our lives in peace and prosperity?" Kagome asked.

"No."

"What do you mean Midoriko?"

"Think my child. Is there truly a selfless wish?"

Kagome thought about it, and finally came to a realization.

"No."

"Do you know why?"

"No wish is truly selfless. No matter how good your intentions might be you are still wanting something be it the resurrection of those who died, the destruction of the jewel, or even giving kikyo a soul."

"Exactly my child."

"Does this mean that I will forever be stuck with this jewel? Will I always have to guard it?" Kagome cried.

"Yes, and no."

"What do you mean?"

"The jewel was a physical manifestation of my soul. When you were born, it was within your body. This means that the jewel is also a part of you as well. When you leave here, the jewel will go back into your body, but more so as a form of energy than jewel."

"What do you mean?"

"You will become the jewel. Your friends will also be deemed protectors, and will be given the duty of protecting the jewel for as long as it exist."

"So we are now immortal."

"Yes"

"So we were cursed to bare this burden because of your mistake?! We will have to give up our lives to care of your MISTAKE?! How dare you! How dare the-"

"Silence! The gods have decided this, and because of this you must do as is told! However, they would not leave you guys without reward. All of you have mates within this world who will live as long as you, Kikyo will be given a soul, and you my child will have the best of it all. All of my skills and powers will be added to yours. What you weren't able to do before, you are now able to do without training."

"But I don't want this," Kagome said as tears streamed down her checks, "I can't do this! I just want to live my life! I just wanted to-"

"Shhhh my child. The gods did you wrong because of their decision even though I begged them to leave you and your friends to live peacefully. However, it will be ok. You all have mates out there who will help you through this."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"The gods have agreed to let his mating to kikyo stay. She balances him out."

"What about the rest of us?"

"You and your friends will find them."

"How?"

"Each of you will know when you meet your mate."

"How?"

"You will know when you see them. Now it is time for you to go back. When you are back with your friends, the jewel will merge with your body. You all will take on different traits that will make you stronger, and able to find your mate easier. Now, goodbye my child."

* * *

*back to real world*

* * *

Kagome called out, but was enveloped in darkness. She opened her eyes to see that the jewel was glowing as well as her friends. With a burst of energy, the jewel pulsed once.

Twice.

Thrice times before enveloping everyone in light, making them pass out in the process.


End file.
